


Sergeant Barba

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cop Rafael Barba, Drabble, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Policeman Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny pins Rafael's new badge at his promotion ceremony.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Sergeant Barba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophreadsfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/gifts).



> For Soph, who gave me the prompt "Sergeant Barba, Detective Carisi".

The chief finishes reading out Rafael’s accomplishments and they shake hands, posing for the cameras, before he hands the new badge to Rafael’s husband.

Sonny steps up and takes it, pinning it carefully to Rafael’s uniform shirt and then brushing his gloved fingers over it to give it a shine.

He then moves in close, his nose brushing Rafael’s hairline as he leans in to kiss him on the forehead, his body angled so the cameras don’t catch this private moment.

“Congratulations, Sergeant Barba,” he murmurs in his husband’s ear.

He beams proudly up at Sonny. “Thank you, Detective Carisi.”


End file.
